Doji Kuwanan
Doji Kuwanan é um bushi do Clã Garça Família Doji Kuwanan era filho de Doji Satsume, o Campeão do Clã Garça, Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute e de Doji Teinko. Kuwanan era o filho que Satsume sempre quis, e lhe dedicava todo o seu amor e Kuwanan era incapaz de perceber o pai como o capataz impiedoso que suas irmãs Doji Shizue e Doji Hotaru, a herdeira, enxergavam nele.The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Sua mãe se atirou dos penhascos próximos aos Kyuden Doji no Mar da Deusa Sol. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Kuwanan foi enviado para treinar em diversos Clãs, The Fires of Justice, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda como o Clã Leão. Lâmina Kakita Kuwanan é o portador de Omeka, uma Lâmina Kakita que fora presentada a seus antepassados. Ele conquistou mais renome à espada quando a usou para derrotar o pirata Umitaka em defesa da Cidade do Vento Gélido. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 233 Morte de Satsume Após seu pai ter sido encontrado morto em circunstâncias estranhas, Kuwanan exigiu sangue em nome da honra do clã. Alguns suspeitavam que o Campeão de Esmeralda havia sido assassinado pelo Clã Escorpião, seus rivais na Corte Imperial. Após a morte de seu pai, Kuwanan parou de enviar cartas que estava trocando com seu amor de infância, Kakita Asami. An Empire in Turnoil... Posto Planícies de Osari Três anos depois, Kuwanan foi apontado como membro de uma patrulha na vila de Shirei Mura dentro das Planícies de Osari, um território disputado com o Clã Leão. Ele e seu parceiro Doji Takeaki se moveram para proteger a vila de atacantes desconhecidos. Mais tarde, foi reportado que um bando de os Guerreiros do Javali, haviam tomado a vila e que todos os defensores haviam sido mortos. Kuwanan foi tomado como prisioneiro por Kujira, o líder dos rônin, e apresentado como um presente para Matsu Tsuko. A Daimyô Matsu executou Kujira The Fate of Flames, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda e libertou Kuwanan para que ele pudesse investigar a morte do campeão da Garça Doji Satsume e as ramificações que isso teve no clã. Ela então libertou Kuwanan para que ele pudesse investigar a morte do antigo Campeão da Garça, Doji Satsume. Ele retornou para o lado da irmã, e pressionou-a quanto a investigar a morte de seu pai. A Crane Takes Flight, by D. G. Laderoute Corte Imperial Kuwanan foi para a Corte Imperial em Otosan Uchi. A Simple Test, by Mari Murdock Ele permaneceria na Cidade Proibida por tanto tempo quanto fosse necessário para lidar com as necessidades do legado do finado Campeão de Esmeralda. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters Desafiando a Liderança do Clã Buscando Apoio de Yoishi Kuwanan reportou ao Chanceler Imperial Kakita Yoshi que havia descoberto uma carta interceptada por Satsume antes de sua morte, uma carta de Hotaru, endereçada à Conselheiro Imperial Bayushi Kachiko. Hotaru escreveu a ela sobre o ódio que sentia pelo pai, e que ela gostaria de deixar as terras da Garça para estar com Kachiko. A carta fazia parecer que Doji Hotaru estava trabalhando com Kachiko, cujo objetivo a tempos tinha sido atacar a influência da Garça. Kuwanan jurou desafiar a irmã pelo direito de ser o Campeão da Garça, e Yoshi ofereceu sua fidelidade a ele. O Chanceler também informou a Kuwanan que o Imperador Hantei XXXVIII morrera, e que o evento havia sido silenciado temporariamente por Kachiko. Kuwanan remeteu suas suspeitas à Daidoji Uji, para garantir o apoio dele também. E ele também informou a Shiba Tsukune, para honrar a aliança do clã com o Clã Fênix. By the Stroke of a Brush, by Lisa Farrell A Corte Imperial foi informada de um édito do finado Imperador, que nomeava seu filho mais novo, o Príncipe Hantei Daisetsu, como seu herdeiro. Ele também nomeava Bayushi Shoju, o Campeão do Clã Escorpião como Regente Imperial até que Daisetsu atingisse a maioridade. The Price of Failure, by D. G. Laderoute Buscando Apoio de Uji Kuwanan foi para as Planícies de Osari se encontrar com Uji, contando sobre a chocante carta de Hotaru para Bayushi Kachiko que ele encontrara entre os pertences do finado Doji Satsume. Kuwanan então contou a Uji que ele pretendia desafiar a irmã pela liderança do clã, mas o Daimyô Daidoji não tomou um lado bem definido, escondendo onde jazia sua lealdade. Kuwanan também informou que Matsu Tsuko tomara o Kyûden Kakita, e Uji marchou para retomar o castelo por uma sugestão de Kuwanan. Cinco dias depois, Kuwanan tentou libertar Hantei Sotorii nas terras do Clã Leão, onde o ex-Príncipe Herdeiro estava sendo levado ao Monastério Entre os Ventos por uma guarda de honra da Família Seppun. Kuwanan foi derrotado por Mirumoto Hitomi, que o feriu antes dele escapar.. Categoria:Membros do Clã Garça